1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus and a component mounting method in which a component is mounted on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a component mounting apparatus for manufacturing a substrate of a liquid crystal panel includes an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) adhesion section that adheres a tape-shaped ACF as an adhesive on an end portion of the substrate, a component mounting section that mounts a component having a film-shaped portion, such as a drive circuit, in a portion of the substrate, to which the ACF adheres, and a component bonding section that performs pressure bonding of the component mounted by the component mounting section, to the substrate (for example, Japanese Patent No. 5017041).
The component mounting section includes an upward facing camera having an above-positioned imaging field and mounts a component on the substrate on the basis of a position of a substrate-side mark imaged from below by the upward facing camera. The component bonding section presses the component so as to perform pressure bonding of the component to the substrate, with a pressing tool lowered from above the component mounted on the substrate.